Midnight Thoughts
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: A bout of insomnia leaves the descendant of the green witch, Sieglinde Sullivan, up at early hours thinking of her beloved earl. Ciel x Sieglinde (one-sided), or as I like to call it, Cieglinde. I haven't seen any Cieglinde on here so this might be the first. Enjoy! (Btw: there are mild ish spoilers if you haven't read Werewolf Arc)


**Midnight Thoughts**

**(A/N: Yeah, I know I better get back to working on crackfics. I've been a little low on happiness and inspiration to write randomly beautiful shit and for that I apologize. This little one-shot is being written because there is absolutely NO Kuroshitsuji fanfiction with Sieglinde Sullivan in it and she's a beautiful character that deserves some fanfiction. So here we go. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Kuroshitsuji manga, therefore I don't own it. If I did the art would be terrible and Ciel would have an Afro.**

*****THERE ARE MANGA SPOILERS IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP I SUGGEST YOU REFRAIN FROM READING THIS ONE-SHOT*****

* * *

><p>Sieglinde Sullivan, the descendant of the Green Witch was exhausted and wracked with frustration. Wolfram had tucked her in bed at least three hours ago. It was midnight, if not, past midnight. Sieglinde was growing more and more aggravated with the fact that she simply could not sleep.<p>

It wasn't usually like this. Usually, the powerful and intelligent Green Witch would be out like a light before her head even hit the pillows. She turned on her side. "I'm not turning into an insomniac," she thought to herself. Different ideas and thoughts and fantasies had filled her head and kept her awake. She thought about her powers, the village, the werewolves, everything. But Sieglinde knew the one thing keeping her eyes wide open was him.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Even his name was beautiful. Ciel started out simply as the watchdog hovering over her village, but as she got to know him better, he became her best friend. Next to Wolfram, of course. Ciel was a bitter young boy, plagued by wrath and darkness. But Sieglinde knew deep inside he was still a pure soul. He still had little slivers of kindness and love to offer. Ciel was still human.

The young witch's heart began to flutter as she pictured the bluenette talking to her with his harmonious (and somewhat feminine) voice. Watching her with his big mismatched eyes. Gripping her hand with his delicate small one. Ciel gave Sieglinde strange feelings. Feelings she had never felt about anyone before. With him, Sieglinde felt secure, accepted, needed, and most of all, loved. But she also felt a deep ache in her heart, knowing that he was meant to be with his butler, Sebastian. She saw the way Ciel looked at his loyal servant. The same way she looked at him. It made her feel... Disappointed.

Was this how friends are supposed to make you feel?

"Of course not," Sieglinde thought. It has to be more than friendship that makes her heart run wild. She was in love. Sieglinde wasn't stupid. Whenever she saw her beloved giving his butler that look... Her heart would ache. It made her feel like an angsty teenage boy. Ciel Phantomhive was practically in control of her heart. When he shook her hand it made her heart flutter. When he was happy her heart felt a little lighter. And when he was cursed her heart was in turmoil.

The curse was simply the worst. It had emotionally scarred Ciel. She could tell. He hid it well, but Sieglinde could see past his heterochromic eyes. She worked as hard as she could to help Ciel recover. When Sieglinde had discovered he had been cursed an enormous wave of panic and concern rushed over her. And it didn't dissipate until her only friend was completely cured. He was becoming more and more important to her by the minute.

Sieglinde shook her head and reflected on her thoughts. Since when was she so obsessed with the opposite sex? Not the lewd comments, that was just her thing. But this lovey dovey crap is completely foreign to her. Sieglinde peeled off the covers in hopes that the cool air would help her fall asleep faster. But to no avail. She was starting to grow frustrated. She didn't want to be up all night daydreaming about a bratty boy. That would seem so foolish and silly of her!

Instead Sieglinde rolled on her side and stared at the full moon outside her window. It stood out brightly from the midnight blue skies and illuminated the bedroom with a dim blue glow. "It's porcelain like Ciel's soft skin... And my broken heart," Sieglinde mumbled softly in German before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

If only she could dream. If then, maybe her her wishescould become reality.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well it's midnight and I'm finally posting something. Yay! Finally off the hiatus train! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review letting me know what you though. POLITE criticism is totally okay. And also, review if you think the Werewolf/Green Witch Arc needs to be animated.)**


End file.
